


I want to wake up with you

by nowheretohide



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Kate Connor / Rana Nazir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowheretohide/pseuds/nowheretohide
Summary: The one thing Rana still wanted was to wake up with Kate.





	1. How we got here

Rana opened her eyes as her phone pinged - **_Morning angel xx_** , Rana smiled, she loved her wake up messages from Kate.

 ** _Morning baby xx_** she replied

**_Did you sleep well? x_ **

**_Better if you’d been next to me xx_ **

Kate smiled, she loved it when Rana was mushy **_Lol, I can’t wait until I can hold you all night xx_**

 ** _Me neither, I want to wake up and the first thing I feel be you next to me x_** It was true, Rana constantly fantasised about waking up in Kates arms, what that would feel like, how happy it would make her. She text again **_Can I see you later? xx_**

**_Try and stop me xx_ **

Rana grinned, then lay there for another 5 minutes thinking about Kate and how much she loved her, they’d been seeing each other for nearly 6 months now, very much on and off admittedly, from that awkward first kiss through to their current, still secretive, but at least together state, but much to their despair, they had not yet managed to spend a night together. It wasn’t for lack of trying, but every time they thought they would have some time, something came up to stop it happening. It just wasn’t that easy with neither of them having a place of their own. Everything was always such a rush and there was always someone in the way.

It was a bit easier now Zeedan knew about them but she still hated that look on his face when she said she was going to see Kate, she could hardly ask her to spend the night could she, at the Nazirs, in the bed her and Zeedan once shared, all sharing a cosy breakfast next morning. Hmm, No! And Kates flat was a definite no go zone. Alya still wasn’t speaking to either of them, she had been forced to tolerate Rana being there occasionally, they’d insisted on that, but she made it so uncomfortable and would most likely throw Rana out by her hair if she tried to stay past 11pm.

 ** _Love you xx_** she text Kate as she prepared to leave the comfort of her duvet.

 ** _Love you more xx_** was the immediate reply. Rana smiled at her phone, she very much doubted it was possible for there to be more love than she herself felt for Kate, but, she was never in doubt of how Kate felt about her. It was so different to her other relationships, no game playing, no trying to judge the right thing to say and how long to leave it before you said it. No dropping hints. Just an honest and unconditional love. That was why today was such an important day to her. She had everything crossed that things would go to plan with no unexpected issues.

\--- - -------   ------------   -------------- - - -        -------   - -----  

Kate was just finishing getting ready for work when the last text had come through from Rana. Those 2 simple words ' **Love you** ' meant everything coming from her girlfriend, there had been a long period of time when Kate never thought she would hear those words from Rana, that was why she had fought so hard to stay away from her, to try and let her go, and, that was why she had started seeing Sophie, lovely Sophie, the safe option, she knew she would never get hurt by Sophie, but… and it was a big but, she just wasn’t Rana was she. Her Rana, funny, vulnerable, happy, gorgeous, sexy Rana, her Rana, because that’s what she was now! Kate smiled at the thought, not that she saw Rana as a possession, but she knew now that their hearts belonged to each other and would always be together.

Kate did still feel bad about Sophie, she really shouldn’t have gone there, it hadn't been fair, especially so soon after Rana. Kate's heart hadn’t been in it, her mind definitely hadn’t been in it. Her mind and her heart had still totally belonged to Rana, they had been since the second Rana had drunkenly kissed her all those months ago, and that one kiss had turned her life, both their lives in fact, upside down and boy had it been a rocky road to get to this current loved up situation.

Rana had been furious when she’d started seeing Sophie, even though it had been her that had pushed the younger Webster into asking Kate out. Many angry texts had been exchanged between the two women. Rana had felt betrayed, felt like Kate had lied to her about her feelings for her, how could she have said she’d loved Rana, would support her all the way and then so soon go off with Sophie. In return Kate had been equally furious that Rana dare say anything at all when she was making a go of things with Zeedan. 

There had been that hideous evening when she’d brought Sophie back to her flat and Rana had been sitting there eating dinner, looking as gorgeous as always, she had tried to avoid looking at her but her eyes just couldn't resist and Rana had been looking right back at her. She watched Rana, who was now avoiding her stare, as she’d closed the bedroom door, how did that woman have such an effect on her, she’d involuntarily waved her fingers at her, just a small acknowledgement of what once had been. Once that door had closed everything stopped for her, Sophie had tried to kiss her but she just hadn’t been able to go there, not with Rana in the next room.

 ** _I can’t bear this_** Kates phone had pinged

Followed by **_I hate knowing you’re in there with her_**

And **_I miss you so much_**

Kate had stared at the messages but couldn’t find any words to reply.

She’d spent the rest of the evening miles away, barely hearing Sophie’s words as she prattled on about Tim & Sally wanting to sell up and move.

They had tried to avoid each other again after that night but when she’d heard the news from a gleeful Zee, Rana hadn’t been able to hold back…

**_Zeedan tells me Sophie is moving in_ **

**_It wasn’t my idea_ **

**_Not stopping it though are you_ **

**_Rana please, you chose Zeedan, let me move on_ **

**I can’t, I can’t stop how I feel**

**_You have to Rana, it’s over_ **

**_You have no idea what’s going on_ **

**_I know you’re still together_ **

**_Kate, please_ **

**_No Rana, I’m not doing this_ **

Kate had stopped answering the messages after that, tears filling her eyes. She practically stopped looking at her phone at all, choosing to leave it at home to help resist the temptation of messaging Rana or worse, the disappointment of no messages from her former lover.  She still loved Rana, she had known that for sure, she didn't know if she would ever stop loving her, but she had had to try and get on with her life and she had liked Sophie, they had a laugh, they’d had a couple of kisses, but Kate tried to avoid it when she could, as she was always guilty, when she’d closed her eyes, of imagining it was Rana. It wasn’t though, it didn’t feel right, with Rana their lips just came together naturally in perfect unison.

Kate thought back to that night when Sophie moved in, her mind had been filled with doubt as it was; it was too soon, it didn’t feel right… She wasn’t Rana… and then, there Rana was, standing in her flat doorway, looking at her…

‘Should I leave you two alone, is that what you want ‘ were the words that left her lips, but her eyes spoke a thousand more. It was in that moment that Kate knew she was doing the wrong thing and that spark of hope reignited inside her, Rana was jealous, she still cared.

After she had seen Rana in the street after Sophie had left Kate’s heart had ached. She’d watched Rana walk away from her and had gone back upstairs. She picked up her phone and text..

**_I’m sorry Soph_ **

She had turned her phone over and over in her hands, thinking of how Rana had just looked in the street, the hurt on her face when Kate had said she wanted to love Sophie. Why had she said that? She knew it would hurt Rana, but she was hurting knowing Rana was with Zeedan. She had wanted to love Sophie, but who was she kidding, she was never going to, she’d started to cry as she realised that she may never love anyone again, not without Rana.

Her phone had pinged.

 ** _I miss you x’_** Kates tears had run faster as she’d seen the message wasn’t from Sophie but from Rana. She’d missed her too, so, so much.

Kate pulled herself back to the present, that message had been the one that spurred her into action, and made her try once more and she was so glad she had. It still wasn’t perfect, both women knew that, but they could be together, they could send their little messages, they could touch each other with hardly any guilt now and the future was theirs to grab hold of…

Kate picked up her phone and messaged…

**_Have a good day sweetheart; do you fancy dinner tonight? xx_ **

**_I’d love to, I’ll book it, meet you in the Rovers at 7? xx_ **

And off Kate went to work with a spring in her step and a song in her heart knowing she had an evening with her woman to look forward to.

Rana was delighted to have received the suggestion from Kate, it actually made things easier for her as she’d already made dinner reservations for that evening as a surprise, hoping she’d have something to celebrate. Now Kate would never suspect as she had made the suggestion herself. Perfect.

Rana hadn’t told Kate of any of today’s plans, this was admittedly risky, but she didn’t want to get Kate all excited and then let her down, again, Rana still felt guilty of all the times she’d inadvertently hurt Kate and had promised herself she’d never do that again.

Rana got out of her car and looked up at the imposing building in front of her; she took a deep breath and headed up the steps knowing that this would change her life forever.


	2. To the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana has news for Kate

At 7pm sharp Kate was sitting, as instructed in The Rovers nursing a glass of red. She was almost giddy with anticipation at a proper date with Rana. They got so little time alone together and Rana had given her strict instructions to dress up…

 ** _No jeans tonight babe, amazing though that ass of yours looks in them, we’re going into town_** **xx** had been the message.

Kate had to admit to being slightly insulted, I mean obviously the compliment about her ass made her smile; she loved knowing that Rana noticed and appreciated these things, and she knew her fashion wasn't to everyone's taste, but, did she always look like a scruff bag or something? As if to prove a point, Kate had gone into full on dress up mode, well, as dressed up as Kate gets. Her hair was straightened to within an inch of its life and she’d gone for the sultriest of subtle eye make-up along with her favourite, make that only, little black dress.

She watched the door, remembering back to that night when she’d sat there, in that exact same spot, waiting, hoping, and almost praying for Rana to walk in having told Zeedan about them. She remembered clearly the feeling of anger and disappointment, but most of all the hurt she’d felt when Rana had walked in. The pleading look of silent apology on her face had told her everything she needed to know and she hadn't waited for an explanation. Kate sighed; she should have been more patient, hind sight is indeed a wonderful thing. If she’d have been fully aware then of just what a shit storm would open up after the revelation about them finally came she would never have pushed Rana so hard, she would have been more understanding, damn she should have been more understanding anyway, why did she always just flip out so easily, she really should work on that.

She had really tried to give Rana all the support she had needed over the last couple of months. It had been hard for someone as impatient and reactionary as Kate, At first she hadn’t been able to understand why just being with Kate wasn’t enough for Rana. It had taken a lot of explanation and often heated discussion for Rana to be able to make her understand.

‘I love you and you make me happy, that’s not in doubt’ Rana had said one evening when the topic had come up yet again. ‘but I don’t want to lose my parents, how would you feel if you lost Johnny?’

‘But he’d never disown me’ Kate had replied

‘And that makes you incredibly lucky, but it’s different for me, my parents need time’

‘But I want us to be together, Zee knows now so why do we have to carry on hiding?’

‘Kate we’ve been over this so many times’ Rana had said wearily. ‘If we keep it between us it gives me time to gradually get them used to the idea, it doesn’t mean I love you any less’

 

It wasn't until after she'd witnessed  first-hand the extent of the Habeebs homophobia in the Bistro one evening, whilst they had been having dinner with Rana & Zeedan, that she had finally realised what Rana was up against. She would do whatever was necessary to try and be there for her partner. As much as she hated the attitude of Rana’s parents and the way they treated the woman she loved, she knew that trying to push it would only damage her own relationship and she would do anything to avoid that.It wasn’t ideal watching Rana go back to Zeedan every night, but if that’s what she had to do to give Rana time to sort her parents out than that’s what she would do, as more than anything, she wanted Rana to be happy.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the door opening and there was Rana, so very different this time, she saw Kate and smiled widely, her eyes full of love, Kate returned the smile and jumped up to hug her, subtly of course… friends do hug after all.

‘You look stunning’ Rana exclaimed quietly, her eyes narrowed seductively, ‘shame we have a dinner reservation’

 ‘Shurrup’ she said, nudging her, blushing ‘you look pretty damn fine yourself, I love you in that dress’

‘I know’ said Rana flirtatiously. She’d picked it out on purpose especially for that reason. She knew Kate couldn’t resist her in it and she really didn’t want Kate resisting her that evening. It was the red one she’d worn on that fateful night out with Kate that Imogen had ruined. Although they would both always be very grateful that the OTT blonde had ignited Rana’s jealousy and made her hidden feelings rise to the surface. In fact thought Rana, she should be first to receive a wedding invitation.

‘Are you ready babe?’ asked Rana

‘I was born ready’ Rana rolled her eyes at Kates cheesiness ‘Where are we going?’

‘It's s surprise’ said Rana mysteriously

'Not a cheeky Nando's then' enquired Kate, eyebrow raised.

'It will be if you don't behave' Rana replied, punching her in the arm.

The two women got into a cab and headed for town, Rana leant her head on Kates shoulder intertwining their fingers. Just being in Kates company made her feel complete in a way she’d never felt before, she instantly felt at ease and completely comfortable knowing she would never be judged and that Kate loved her just how she was.

Kate leaned down and pressed her lips to Rana’s head, taking in the smell of her shampoo, a smell she’d committed to memory months ago when she had had to hold onto every moment of Rana to keep her going through all their times apart

‘It’s so nice to have some time with you where we can actually be together, I know we agreed to keep it under wraps but sometimes I just want to be able to touch you and hold you and not worry about if people are listening to what we’re saying’

‘I know, I feel it too, but it won’t be forever, you know that don’t you, thank you for being so patient’

‘You are so worth it babe, I mean, have you seen how good you look tonight’

Rana laughed and tilted her face to Kates to kiss her softly on the lips.

‘It’s you that looks amazing, I thought your ass looked good in jeans but, in that dress, wow,  it’s something else, I am so lucky to have you and seriously, thank you for being so patient, I know how hard this has been on you and how much you hate having to hide’

The cab came to a stop at that point and the women stepped out. Kate holding the door open for Rana.

‘Woah’ said Kate looking up ‘ Hotel Du Vin? Babe you shouldn’t have’

‘I totally should, you deserve everything Kate Connor and I’ve put you through hell these last few months, so, I’m treating my girl, that’s right, MY girl, to a posh dinner’

‘Why thank you, what did I do to deserve you? Glad you told me not to wear jeans’ Kate chuckled.

Rana took Kates hand, a PDA which both surprised and delighted Kate and led her into the restaurant.

‘Table for Connor’ announced Rana to the Maitre D’. He nodded and walked them to their table.

Kate couldn’t help but be proud to be on Rana’s arm as she saw the appreciative looks her girlfriend was getting from the male diners, even better, Rana was totally oblivious, she really did only have eyes for Kate.

‘Connor?’ said Kate, as they took their seats ‘Why Connor?’

‘Well that’s what I’m going to be eventually isn’t it?’ smiled Rana with a wink. 

Kate couldn’t help but feel her heart melting. Was Rana really saying what she thought she was? That she’d thought about them being together, married, taking her name… Kate was literally turning to mush on the spot.  She couldn’t put her finger on it but Rana seemed different tonight, more open, and freer, more at ease with them?

The two sat down opposite each other, candles on the table, the chat coming easily. Kate talked about her shift at the Bistro and essentially how annoying nearly all the customers had been that day.

‘I mean seriously, you may as well not bother ordering it at all if you’re going to ask for pretty much all the components of the dish to be left off’

Rana laughed at her funny stories and Kate smiled back gazing into Rana’s dark brown eyes. She loved making Rana laugh. Their whole friendship had initially been based on their ability to make each other laugh but some of that lightness had been lost to the angst they had had whist trying to get their feelings for each other in order, but that lightness, the banter, had definitely returned and they were totally at ease in each other’s company and just doing silly things to make each other giggle.

They ate and laughed and talked all night about every topic under the sun, but most animated when Kate started describing her dream holiday of a U.S. road trip, they started naming all the places they’d like to go, New York, Vegas, Nashville, San Francisco, of course. Rana was fascinated to hear about the gay ‘coding’ out there where different coloured scarves in your pocket let people know about what you were looking for.

‘Really?’ said Rana. She loved learning more about this brave new world she was now a part of and Kate loved teaching her.

‘We have to do it. We’d be like Thelma & Louise, only less criminal and with more sex’  Kate said earnestly, now a little tipsy after the gorgeous bottle of merlot they had shared.

Rana laughed ‘I can’t think of anything better than a road trip with you, as long as I get to drive’

‘Not a chance, your drivings dreadful’

‘Oi, at least I’ve never run anyone over’

‘Hmm, good point well made’ acknowledged Kate.

 They ordered a sharing chocolate fondant for dessert, flirting unashamedly whilst they ate it, trying to outdo each other with how seductive they could make each mouthful, then laughing at their attempts. Everything just felt right tonight. It really was the perfect evening.

‘So how was your day babe? I’ve told you all about mine but you’ve been very quiet about yours’ said Kate wiping chocolate from her chin ‘lanced any boils in exciting places?’

Rana laughed ‘Love how you appreciate the glamour of my job, I’ve had quite a big day actually, another reason we’re having a fancy dinner’

‘Ooh, exciting times, did you break your record on immunisations in one day ’ teased Kate

‘Haha, you’re funny’

‘I know’ smiled Kate

‘Actually, I didn’t go to work’ she said reaching across the table to take Kates hand

‘Oh really?’ said Kate suspiciously stroking Rana’s knuckles with her thumb

‘I spent it with Zee, I needed him for something’

Kates eyes suddenly darkened, she hated herself for it, but she couldn’t help but feel jealous, why would Rana need Zeedan for anything when she had Kate.

Rana reached down into her handbag and pulled out an envelope. She pushed it across to Kate.

Kate looked at her both quizzically and very apprehensively

‘Kate’ said Rana seriously ‘I love you more than I ever believed I could love anyone, you make me a better person and I never, ever want to be without you, every minute of heartache was worth it to get where we are now, you’ve changed my life and I know that with you it’s just going to keep getting better & better, I don’t care what my parents say, I know now that all I need is you’

Tears had filled Kates eyes ‘Wow that was serious. I love you too babe, you’re my world and I can’t wait to be able to start my life with you’

Rana squeezed Kates hand  harder ‘then open the envelope damn it!!’

Kate opened the envelope, which proved quite tricky seeing as Rana was refusing to let go of one of her hands

Her mouth dropped open in shock

‘Wha..What is it? Is this what I think it is?’

Rana’s grin spread from ear to ear at the look of delight on Kates face. Kate leant across the table and kissed her hard on the lips. She couldn’t believe this was happening

‘How?’

‘Zee and I have been doing a lot of talking recently, I told him I couldn’t do it anymore, that my feelings for you were too strong and I didn’t care what the consequences were, I just wanted to be with you. Yasmeen has been so good to me. She helped me to help him see sense. My parents aren’t going to be any better in 8 months’ time so what’s the point in making all of us miserable any longer. We may as well just rip off the plaster’

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I didn’t want to tell you in case it didn’t happen for any reason, Zee might have changed his mind and not turned up or the appointment could have been cancelled but we had it today and we started the process, we’ve filed for divorce, nothing can stop us now Kate’

Tears started to roll down Kate’s cheek with Rana closely following suit, tears of unadulterated happiness.

‘I can’t believe this is happening, it feels like all my dreams are coming true’

‘Mine too. We can finally be together Kate, a proper couple, I’m just sorry it took me so long to get here, but I couldn’t wait any longer or put you through any more, all I want is to be with you… I wasn’t even joking about the Mrs Connor thing’

Kate seemed incapable of speech so Rana stood up and held out her hand…

‘Come on Connor, I have big plans for us tonight’

Kate took her hand and followed her from the restaurant thinking that she would never again feel this sense of elation and weight being lifted from her shoulders. They could be together, no more secrets, no more hiding, just them…


	3. Do you really think I'm letting you go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may well get an edit later as I'm not 100% happy with how this reads

They virtually skipped out of the restaurant, Kate heading for the exit, but Rana manoeuvred them over to the reception desk.

‘Do you really think I’m letting you go tonight? This night? The night our lives together properly begin? ‘ she said incredulously  ‘Reservation for Connor please ‘ she told the receptionist

Kate beamed at her, squeezing her hand tight.

‘You’ve booked a room?’

‘I certainly have, a room with a huge bed, I’ve been waiting months to spend the whole night with you Kate Connor, I’ve told you, I’m never letting you go again’

Rana took the key and they headed hand in hand over to the lift.

‘But I haven’t brought anything?’

‘You don’t need anything babe, I’ve bought you a toothbrush, I have toothpaste and there’s clean underwear in my bag, what else do you need’

‘You’ve thought of everything haven’t you smarty pants’

As soon as the lift door closed Kate kissed Rana, all the love she was feeling at that moment being poured into that one kiss, Rana responded hungrily, she’d been thinking about this moment all day.

They stumbled from the lift to their room and the door was barely closed before Kate had Rana pushed against it.

‘I love you so much’ she said breathlessly.

Rana’s breath was already heavy she desperately wanted Kate, needed to touch her, feel her naked body pressed against her, but, knowing they had all night and wanting to savour every minute of this, the first night of the rest of their lives, Rana pushed Kate gently away.

‘Come here’ she said leading Kate over to a table where 2 glasses sat next to a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket. One single red rose alongside on the white tablecloth.  Rana popped the cork and poured the fizzing golden liquid into the flutes.

‘You really are spoiling me’ said Kate as they chinked their glasses and took a drink

‘I’ve told you, you’re worth every single little thing and I’m going to spend the rest of my life showing you how amazing I think you are, though I can’t promise you fancy hotels and champagne ALL the time on a nurses wage’ she smiled

‘Hey, I don’t need any of those things, all I want is you… all of you’ she smiled more seductively this time and took a long drink of her champagne. She took Ranas' glass and placed them both back down on the table. She took hold of her hands and looked longingly at her girlfriend, seeing the look reciprocated in her partners’ eyes.

‘So…’ started Kate suggestively

‘So…’ replied Rana shyly

The way Rana said it, the way they stood there holding hands, swinging them gently at their sides, reminded Kate of the first time they had met up alone, at the Nazirs, the day Robert had sacked Zeedan.  Rana had been so adorably unsure of what to do and how to act. Kate had always seen Rana as such a confident, flirtatious man-eater so it had been a bit of a shock to see just how shy and vulnerable she was around her. She’d looked almost terrified of this uncharted territory,  Kate had wanted to protect her, not scare her away but at the same time she wanted her, wanted her so badly as any red blooded lesbian would… She had doubted back then whether Rana would ever really get there, intimately, or if it was just the friendship and romance that she had had fallen for, but she had been very, very wrong.  They’d come a long way since that first fumble in the Speed Dahl van, Rana proved to be a fast learner and very eager to please, but every sexual encounter they had had was always tinged with fear of interruption or watching the time until they had to go their separate ways once more. Tonight was different; there was no one to interrupt them, no time restraints, nowhere else to be, just the two of them, alone, all night.

Kate leant into Rana, enjoying the sensation as always of the feel of Rana’s lips against hers, so warm and gentle and soft. Rana kissed her back, the pressure and intensity slowly increasing as they sank deeper into the kiss.

Kate’s hands slipped to Ranas' waist pulling her closer, the heat between the two of them already almost unbearable. Rana in return moved her hands to Kate’s ass, squeezing gently.

‘God I love your bum’ Rana muttered ‘it’s so damn perfect!’

Kate laughed. ‘I think it’s time I got you out of that dress’

Still kissing Rana she reached a hand up her back and slowly undid the zipper, letting the dress fall to the floor around Rana’s ankles. She ran her fingers across her smooth skin, from her waist to her shoulder blades enjoying the feel of Rana’s body moving against her, she was so receptive to Kate’s touch, which really turned the younger woman on.

Rana mirrored the move, leaving Kates' dress next to hers on the floor; she traced her fingers up Kates side, from her hip to her collar bone, knowing that would make Kate moan with pleasure. Their kissing intensified further, their breath becoming ragged with their desire for one another. Their hands caressed each other’s body, slowly, gently, just fingertips tracing the outlines of their muscles, each woman competing with the other to elicit a moan or a gasp from their lover, with a nail here or a bite there.

Rana pulled away briefly, she wanted to take in just how great Kate looked in that moment, standing in front of her, in her specially chosen, matching black DKNY underwear, tanned, toned and perfect in every way, she took in the way her bra cupped those amazing breasts, and how Kates abs led down to her panty line in a promise of what was below…

 Kate in turn was drinking in Rana’s view. She was so damn sexy, her soft smooth skin and natural muscle definition (Kate had to work so hard at hers) and the greatest boobs she’d ever laid her eyes on.

‘Liking what you see?’ Rana asked, and then in a husky tone ‘It’s yours if you want it’

The electricity between them was intense, Kate had always thought that electricity was a myth between two people, until she met Rana; then she discovered it was an actual physical feeling whenever they were close.

 Kate pulled Rana back towards her sending shivers of hunger through both of them. She kissed her deeper allowing her tongue to play against her girlfriends. She started to flick her tongue gently against Rana’s top lip, showing exactly what she would like to be doing to another part of Ranas body. Rana moaned into Kate’s mouth and scraped her nails gently down her spine, both women now very obviously aroused. 

Rana moved her lips to Kate’s neck kissing a path up to her earlobe, nipping gently in several places making Kate lean back and gasp, all the time her fingers still stroking over all of Kates exposed skin feeling goose bumps forming wherever she touched. She let her tongue tickle her earlobe and then softly exhaled in Kates ear making her knees give way beneath her

 ‘God I want you’ muttered Rana guiding Kate backwards towards the bed. Kates touch was driving her to distraction, her whole body was tingling with desire. She pushed Kate down onto the bed straddling her waist. Kate could feel the heat coming from between Ranas legs

 ‘You’re so hot babe, fuck I need to feel you’ murmured Kate, her voice hoarse with arousal.

 ‘Uh uh, not yet…’ replied Rana leaning down to continue their kissing. She loved how Kate’s lips moved against hers, how her tongue felt, gently probing against her own, how it ran along her lip line, those kisses held so much promise of what was to come.

 Rana held Kates arms back over her head against the pillow, temporarily pinning them with there with one hand, she traced her tongue down Kates neck, across her collar bone and down between her breasts, all the time her pussy pressing down against Kates. She could feel how wet she was, how much this was turning her on and from the movement below her Kate was getting there pretty quick too.

 She released Kates arms so she could trace her nails down Kates tanned, toned sides and felt her lover reciprocate, her fingers running down her spine, around her hips and across the small of her back. Rana squirmed and moaned, Kate had discovered that Rana had more sensitive areas of her body than anyone she’d ever met, she swore she could make her cum, if she wanted to, just by stroking her, her body was that responsive and it drove Kate wild seeing that.

Kate reached round and skilfully undid Rana’s bra with one hand. Rana laughed at the smug look on Kate's face, she was very pleased with herself, especially as they were both well aware that Rana was still to master this skill with two hands, never mind one. The smug look turned to a dark lust filled one as Rana’s pert breast were now naked in front of her, she sat up and allowed the tip of her tongue to find Rana’s left, already erect nipple, she licked all around the base of it, feeling it stiffen even more, then she kissed across her chest to her other nipple, her finger and thumb replacing where her mouth has just been, she twisted it, keeping it erect whilst her teeth and tongue set to work on the other, she teased Ranas nipple as if it were her clit, sucking and licking, with the occasional bite thrown in purely to hear Rana gasp with the mix of pleasure of pain.

 Ranas back was arched, her moans low and ragged, her nipples were so sensitive, she knew that Kate knew this would be driving her insane, hell, she must be able to feel the juice running out of her at the sensations she was feeling. Her pussy was actually aching, aching for Kate to touch her there.

 ‘Babe you’re killing me here’ Rana barely managed to utter, suddenly pushing Kate back down feeling the heat of her desire rising, she needed her now. She started to kiss down Kates body, her hands everywhere that her mouth wasn’t, she managed to undo Kates bra at the 2nd attempt so now both women lay only in their g-strings, she moved up and pressed their naked breasts together, the feel of Kates nipples against her own making her even wetter, if that was even possible. Rana had never felt more aroused in her life. She became aware that they were grinding together fairly vigorously at this point, legs between each others, desperately pulling each other close, lips crashing together, tongues entangled, neither of them really thinking at all through the fog of their lust and their complete passion for each other.

Not wanting it to be over too soon Rana forced herself to roll off Kate and onto her side, Kate let out an anguished sound at the sudden lack of Ranas skin against hers. She was so wound up, she had never needed anything more than she needed Rana right now, she felt her lovers lips kiss across her stomach as her fingers moved up and down her thighs, very gently Rana bit a path up each thigh, then with two fingers pulled Kates g-string to one side.

Kate tensed with anticipation, eyes closed, her hands in Rana’s hair, she felt Rana blow softly on her swollen, throbbing clit making her moan and writhe.

 ‘Oh fuck, babe…’

 Despite having gone all the way several times this was new, Rana had not yet gone down on Kate, nerves, embarrassment and fear of being discovered having previously got in the way. Rana however had found a new sense of adventure and a desperate desire to feel what it would be like and experience ALL of her Kate, she blew again a little harder on her swollen clit, moaning at how wet Kate was, knowing that she was the cause of that level of excitement, she slowly removed the underwear, dropping it to the floor beside the bed. Her mouth never moved, she could feel Kate still stiff beneath her, feeling Rana’s hot breath against her wetness, feeling her clit pulsing with anticipation, Rana hovered for a few long seconds before allowing the very tip of her tongue to finally make contact with Kates clit, she started taking very tiny gentle licks, making Kate grip her hair and pull her closer unable to control her gasps and moans.

 God this felt good thought Rana, she tasted so good, why had she never done this before? Her confidence grew and her tongue moved lower, through Kates juice, she was taking long, firmer licks now, from her entrance, between her lips and finishing each stroke with a flick of her tongue on Kates engorged clit, as Kate moved against her mouth, she circled her entrance with her tongue, thumb rubbing her clit, she dipped her tongue just inside, letting Kates juice run down into her mouth making Rana moan with pleasure as her own pussy throbbed. Her tongue circled fast and hard in and around Kates hole, her thumb still rubbing across her clit as Kate moved her hips in rhythm moaning with pleasure her nails scraping red welts down Ranas back, but Rana didn’t feel it such was the height of her own arousal.

 She replaced her thumb with her mouth, sucking Kate’s clit in, rolling her tongue around it again and again, pressing the tip of her tongue hard against her exposed clit, hood held back for maximum exposure. Kate thought she was going to go insane, she couldn’t believe what Rana was doing to her, she’d never felt anything this good before, where was this even coming from?

 ‘Fuck Rana, what are you doing to me’ was all she could manage to say as she felt her breathing get even heavier as Rana started to take longer licks, faster licks, firmer licks, again and again, her tongue running through her wetness, flicking again and again at her, Kate pushed up her hips, moaning uncontrollably. Pulling Rana's head into her, holding her there.

‘Oh Rana, please, baby… please, oh don’t stop’ she said, her hips bucking against Rana's mouth.

Rana had no intention of stopping, she felt Kate start to tense and shake so she quickened her strokes once more, increasing the pressure of her tongue until she felt Kate’s nails on her skin and her body arching backwards. She pulled Kates hips to her, slowing, but not stopping her strokes until she felt Kate go limp beneath her.

Rana could see that Kate was spent, but she had her needs too, her pussy was throbbing, she needed to feel Kates fingers against her, she needed to cum too, she moved back to straddling Kate, Kate opened her eyes and looked up at Ranas hooded, desperate eyes…

‘Does someone need some release’ she said hoarsely

‘I need you baby, please…’

 ‘You don’t need to ask… ‘

Kate slipped off Ranas red lace pants, how had they stayed on this long? and slipped her hand between her thighs,

 

‘Do you feel that Kate, do you feel what you do to me, how wet you've made me?’ Kate did and wasted no time acting on it as Rana moaned with relief and sheer pleasure at the feel of Kate’s fingers against her. Rana moved her hips roughly against Kates hand, she felt her slip two fingers inside her and leant back, allowing her to reach backwards between Kates legs and slide two fingers inside her too. Kate gasped and looked up into Rana’s eyes, seeing the perfect mixture of love and lust; she steadily moved her fingers in and out of Rana’s soaking pussy, feeling Rana replicate the action in her. Soon they were moving in perfect time, fucking each other slow and deep. As Kate suddenly added pressure to her clit Rana couldn’t stop the moans leaving her throat as she felt her orgasm build, she felt Kate start to cum again, hips thrusting hard against her and Rana couldn't hold back anymore, they looked straight into each other’s eyes as they came together long and hard, their bodies shaking from head to foot.

The two women lay there in each other arms, basking, exhausted in the afterglow of what they had just shared, they couldn’t yet speak, both so sensitive, so shaky from the enormity of the strength of the orgasm that only a true connection between two people can provide.

‘Wow’ said Kate eventually ‘well if that’s what the rest of our lives together holds then it’s going to be one hell of a ride, where did you learn that all of a sudden?’

 ‘I just wanted to make you happy, it just felt so natural, I just did what I thought you’d like’

 ‘Well I certainly liked!’ grinned Kate

 ‘I could tell…’ Rana teased back.

 Kate admired Ranas body once more as she crossed the room on jelly legs to get their champagne. She returned with the rose between her teeth making Kate laugh. She handed Kate the glass and the rose and got back into bed beside her. They snuggled up under the duvet drinking their champagne.

 

‘To the beginning of the beginning’ they toasted and kissed each other.

 They lay there for an hour or more just enjoying the time, sharing their dreams, stroking each other, kissing occasionally until they both began to yawn.

 Rana suddenly grinned at Kate.

 ‘What are you grinning at?’

 ‘You don’t have to leave!! I finally get to go to sleep with you, hope you don’t bloody snore or anything, you look like a snorer’

 ‘Of course I don’t!’ said Kate indignantly ‘angels don’t snore’

 Rana slapped her playfully and laughed. 

The two women made their way to the bathroom in their big fluffy white robes and cleaned their teeth standing side by side, amazed at how much pleasure they were getting out of such a routine activity. They grinned at each other in the bathroom mirror, bumping hips and trying to tickle each other, each believing they had truly never been happier.

 ‘Which side do you sleep on?’ asked Rana marvelling at how they could not know this already.

 ‘I’ll take the door side’ said Kate ‘that way I can protect you if there’s an intruder’

 ‘How adorable are you??!’ exclaimed Rana

 They got into bed, naked of course and cuddled up in the middle, Kate’s body curled around Ranas, her right arm snaked over to Rana’s left shoulder where Rana intertwined her fingers with Kates.

 ‘I love you so much Rana Habeeb’ whispered Kate into her neck

 ‘I love you more Kate Connor’ replied Rana and turned briefly to place a kiss on Kate’s lips. ‘Good night' she smiled lovingly 'I can’t believe I can finally say that to your face’

 ‘Good night baby’

 And with that they fell into a contented sleep arms round each other, their legs entwined, their bodies fitting perfectly together.


	4. Good Morning Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rana's dream of waking with Kate finally comes true

Rana woke up the next morning, slightly confused as to where she was as she saw the sunlight creeping through the curtains. She could feel the warmth of a body next to her and her face lit up as everything came back to her. Her dreams had finally come true. She rolled over to see Kate, back to her, still sleeping, she lay there for a minute just enjoying listening to her girlfriend breathe and allowing herself to fully enjoy this moment of what it felt like to wake up and feel the very gorgeous, very beautiful, very naked Kate Connor beside her, how she wished every morning could be like this.

She leaned forward and placed two very gentle kisses on Kates neck and shoulder then lay her arm over her and snuggled into her back inhaling the lingering smell of last nights perfume. Kate barely stirred except to move back a little into the cuddle. Rana’s mind drifted back to the night before, how perfect the night had been and how amazing the sex had been! Rana had worried about the sexual side of things, it was easy with guys, it took so little effort and although she had liked to know she could have an effect on them, she didn’t really care. With Kate it was different, it was almost embarrassing how much she wanted to please her, how she wanted so desperately to do it right, she knew she’d been tentative previously as it was all so new but last night was like it all clicked into place. She smiled to herself, thinking about the noises Kate had made, how she’d moved beneath her, how hard they had both cum and how it had been because of her.

As she thought about it she started to feel her hunger for Kate build again, I mean, there she was, naked, next to her, it would almost be rude not to...

She started to stroke Kates back, just lazily running her fingers up her spine, across her shoulders, along the small of her back, just repeating the patterns, sometimes up Kate’s neck, sometimes a little nail action, but just gentle caressing enjoying how Kates smooth skin felt beneath her fingers. Kate stirred a little.

‘Good morning angel’ it was like music to Rana’s ears, how much better to hear those words than read them.

‘Good morning beautiful’ replied Rana, kissing Kates neck gently whilst continuing to caress Kate’s body.

‘mmm, that feels good to wake up to’ she murmured still half asleep

Rana’s fingers stroked up Kates side from her hip and she felt the skin prickle. She allowed her hands to roam further caressing Kates butt and thighs, anywhere she could touch she did whilst all the time placing kisses on Kates neck and shoulders. She worked an arm under Kates body so her fingers could gently play with Kates breasts, stroking and then tweaking her nipple.

‘Oh really?’ said Kate

‘Yes, really’ breathed Rana, right in her ear

Her other hand took Kates other nipple so she was twisting both at once, managing to get a low moan out of Kate

‘Since when did you become a morning person’ she teased Rana

‘Since I woke up with my girlfriend next to me’ Rana shot back

Now Kate’s nipples were erect Rana allowed her hands to roam again, she moved one hand down between Kates thighs, Kate obligingly parted her legs a little allowing Rana to feel that she was already wet. Rana slowly stroked one finger the length of Kates lips, through the wetness then took it to Kate’s mouth for her to suck

‘See how good you taste babe’ said Rana huskily

Kate tried not to blush, as she complied with her girlfriend’s request. Rana really was coming out of her shell.

Rana reached back round Kate, her breasts pressing into her back as she slid her finger back between Kates thighs, she stroked time after time, long, slow, lingering strokes from hole to clit feeling Kate getting wetter and wetter beneath her touch. She very lightly dipped her finger tip into Kates entrance, thrusting the tip just inside her in a steady rhythm, just deep enough to make her want more, Kate was starting to move against her as if urging Rana to go deeper, Rana obliged pushing one finger as deep inside Kate as she could reach from that angle, then she slowly removed her finger and sucked the juice from it moaning as she did so.

Kate turned to look at her, painfully aroused. She kissed her hard and deep, her tongue tangling with Rana’s. She rolled them so she was now on top of Rana, her body pressing down on her, their thighs between each others.

‘My turn’ said Kate and quickly started down Rana’s body, pausing to gently bite each nipple into an erect submission whilst her fingers stroked every inch of her skin making Rana squirm and groan in pleasure beneath her. Kate wasted no time getting where she wanted to be, her desire was too great right then and she needed to taste Rana, right now…

She pulled Ranas thighs apart and ran her tongue the length of her, drinking in the juice that was flowing there, she couldn’t get enough and lapped hungrily, her tongue darting in and out of Rana, teasing her clit and thrusting inside her alternately. Rana was a mess beneath her, writhing pulling Kates head deeper into her, her thighs clamped round Kates head, Kate turned all her attention to Ranas’ clit, she took it deep into her mouth sucking both her clit and lips, Rana grabbed her hair harder.

‘Oh Kate’ she moaned ‘that feels so good, oh babe’

Kate knew Rana was already close and thrust two fingers inside her, she loved being inside Rana, and from the noise Rana was now making she loved Kate being inside her too. Rana’s hips were off the bed, her hand gripping the duvet. Kate thrust a little harder, a little deeper as she circled her clit with her tongue, it was only a minute before Rana’s body tensed and arched underneath her and an almost silent scream erupted from Rana as her orgasm washed over her.

Kate was beside herself at this point, she moved to Ranas mouth, kissing her, Rana could taste herself on Kates lips

‘See how good YOU taste?’ teased Kate

Rana was aware of Kates breasts pressed against hers, perspiration between their bodies as Kate ground against her thigh, Rana held her tight as Kate unabashedly rubbed against her, Kate was so close to the edge, Rana reached down and placed her fingers on Kates clit as she rode against her holding her tight, then, suddenly, it hit her and the breath rushed out of her as she came.

Rana held on to her as they both tried to get their breath back. They lay there exhausted trying to gather themselves, Kates head nestled into Rana’s shoulder her arm across her stomach whilst Rana lay on her back an arm around Kate.

‘You’re amazing’ said Kate finally

‘You are’ said Rana kissing the top of Kates head

‘That was one helluva way to be woken up’

‘Why thank you’ laughed Rana ‘Do you know how long I’ve dreamt about this moment Kate? How I’ve longed to wake up with you, the disappointment I’ve had every morning for the last 6 months waking from my dreams to find you’re not there after all. I never want to be without you again’

‘oh baby, I’ve wanted it too, at least we’ve got all day with each other before we go back to reality. I really don’t want this to end’

‘It doesn’t have to’ said Rana softly looking lovingly into Kates eyes and seeing the love shining right back at her.

‘I wish it didn’t’ replied Kate, kissing Rana

‘Then let’s try and make my woman’s  wish come true’ Rana replied kissing Kate back, long and lingering.

 - - - -   - - - -     -------  - - - -     ------     ----------     -------   - - - - -    -----    ------     --

Kate & Rana spent a very unproductive morning together, savouring every moment that they had. It was amazing to have this new freedom and they were determined to make the most of it.

After croissants and coffee for breakfast in bed, they spent almost the whole morning cuddled up under the duvet, just kissing and chatting, sharing all the things they wanted to do with each other now that they were a proper couple and didn’t have to hide. They talked about going on holiday in the summer, about all the series they wanted to watch on Netflix, about the meals they wanted to cook for each other and the places they wanted to visit together.  They had so much in common and yet so much still to discover about each other, but each was willing to completely open themselves up and try new things just to make their partner happy.

The current conversation was taking place in the large Jacuzzi bath, both with their hair tied up on top of their head. Kate was sharing how she had always wanted to go to on a European road trip. She was sitting behind her girlfriend, legs wrapped round her, supposedly washing Rana’s back but seeming to spend more time just planting little kisses on her neck on shoulders than any actual washing. They took it in turns at naming the countries they wanted to visit and why, Rana leant back against Kate feeling her arms wrap around her enjoying the feel of her wet naked body against hers

‘Italy has to be on the list’ she said sinking further into Kate as she felt her hands on her breasts beneath the water ‘Oi, Connor, hands to yourself’ she laughed

‘Really?’ said Kate sulkily

‘No, not really, but we’re never going to move from this room if you start winding me up again’

‘Is that such a bad thing?’ Kate replied with a wink, a grin and a raised eyebrow, letting her fingers find Rana’s nipples and her teeth find her neck just below her ear ‘I’m guessing from that little moan, that it’s not’

Rana pinched Kate’s thigh playfully and turned to face her, her arms supporting her weight, her mouth automatically going to Kates ‘You’re insatiable’

‘Says you’ replied Kate indignantly, ‘you didn’t even let me wake up this morning;

‘Hmm, good point, well made, but it’s not my fault, I have this incredibly hot girlfriend you see’

‘Then you share the same problem as me don’t you?’ said Kate and kissed Rana a little harder.

Rana reached across to the phone on the wall and dialled 0

‘Hi, can we have a late checkout please?’ she said, smiling as Kate nodded vigorously and let her hands begin to roam even before the phone was back down.

\---- - ---- - ------    - - - - ---- - - -------   --------  - - - - ------- - - ---- -----  ------- - - - 

Eventually Kate & Rana managed to check out

‘I think that was the best night of my life’ smiled Kate taking Rana’s hand as they walked out of the foyer.

‘You think it was?’ asked Rana in a mock insulted way

Kate laughed ‘Yes, it was definitely in the top 5, Ow’ she finished as Rana punched her upper arm.

‘What shall we do now? We still have plenty of time before I have to give you back to hubby’ her face saddened slightly as she said it.

Rana noticed the change. ‘Hey’ she said gently ‘Soon to be ex hubby and, like you said, we still have ages before we need to go back’

‘I know, I’m sorry, I just think that after such an amazing night it will make it even harder to watch you leave tonight’

‘Stop it! Come on, we need to go buy something more appropriate to wear for the rest of the day. You know how I love to shop’

The women linked arms and headed into town, they really were massively overdressed for a Saturday afternoon in Manchester and their dresses were more than a little creased from their time spent in a disregarded heap on the floor.

The mood was light between the two of them as they shopped. Rana was in her element and although Kate hated shopping she was willing to partake just to be with her girlfriend, and actually, she was having fun, Rana had made clothes shopping fun. This was mainly because every time they went in a shop, they took clothes to try on and Rana insisted on sharing a cubicle, so every 15 minutes or so she had a half dressed Rana and the inevitable kisses that followed… What was not to like about that?

Rana was secretly very glad to get Kate shopping too, much as she loved her Kate did have terrible taste in clothes, well most of the time, I mean she wouldn’t change her for the world but if she could sneak a few different items into Kates wardrobe it would be a definite bonus. They left ‘Top Shop’ with Kate kitted out in a simple white T-shirt & a pair of skinny jeans that showed off her ass perfectly, so much so that Kate had to keep asking Rana why she was walking behind her constantly.

‘Er’ said Rana blushing slightly ‘it’s just a really good view from back here’

‘Are you perving Rana Habeeb?’ said Kate faking shock with an open mouth

‘Maybe a little… problem?’ smiled Rana

‘I guess not, especially when I can’t take my eyes of your cleavage in that top, wouldn’t want to be a hypocrite’

Rana had picked up a gorgeous black silk top in Zara to go with a pair of skinny jeans she’d bought earlier. The two laughed and held hands as they continued to wander.

‘Shall we get some dinner before we head back?’ asked Kate wanting to prolong the inevitable as long as possible, and also, she was hungry, she’d been working up quite an appetite for the last 20 hours or so. ‘My treat’

‘Sounds good babe’ said Rana pecking Kates lips.

The PDA brought a smile to Kates face. It felt so good to know that Rana was so comfortable with them. It had taken such a long time to get here but right now every second of that anguish was worth it to be right here in this moment.

‘Waggas?’

‘Perfect’

The two sat opposite each other. Kate almost rolling with laughter at Rana trying to pick up her rice with her chopsticks.

‘It’s not funny’ Rana grumped

‘It so is’ laughed Kate, showing off by picking up a large portion of rice and eating it. ‘Here’ she said, seeing that Rana was not impressed, Rana secretly was but she wasn’t showing it ‘let me’

She picked up Rana’s rice and fed it to her across the table. ‘I can’t have you starving can we’

Rana’s smile returned, damn her girlfriend was just so cute sometimes.

‘You don’t have to feed me’ she said ‘How about you just pass me a fork, when did you learn your skills anyway?

‘I had a month in Japan after my A-levels’

‘Really?’ Rana loved learning new, unexpected things about Kate, she was so much more educated and culturally sophisticated than she’d ever let one. She was one of those women that had a natural intelligence and thirst for knowledge, she didn’t need a degree.

‘No’ said Kate laughing ‘But I do eat a lot of Waggas’

Rana kicked her under the table. ‘You think you’re so funny’

‘Ow’ said Kate ‘That’s the 2nd time you’ve attacked me today’ she laughed. ‘And I am funny, hilarious in fact, comedy genius I’d go so far as to say’

\--- - ------ ------ -------- ------- ------   ------   -------  -- -------   ------   ------  ------  -- - 

Kate looked sad as the taxi pulled up onto Coronation Street. The last 24 hours had been like a dream of what their perfect life could be together. She hated this part so much, the bit where she had to kiss Rana good night and send her on the way, having to settle for texting her last thing at night and first thing in the morning. I mean, this was way better than this time yesterday, Rana was hers now, they didn’t have to hide away, they could meet in the open , it was different, she admitted that, but it was still going to hurt knowing she was going back to Zee.

‘Hey, why so sad?’ asked Rana as they stood outside Roys. ‘Did you not have a good time?’

‘You know I did baby, maybe too good’ said Kate ‘I just hate letting you go’

‘Come with me’ said Rana taking hold of Kates hand and walking round the corner.

They reached the doorway of Victoria Court and Rana pulled Kate in for a kiss. She opened the door and walked Kate upstairs and unlocked the door to no.3.

‘I said I was never going to let you go’ said Rana softly

‘I don’t understand’ said Kate, confused.

‘I can’t bear leaving you Kate, I hate every minute away from you, much as I love your texts I want to be able to say good night and good morning to your face, I want to wake up in your arms every morning, I want my life to begin with you’

‘I want all that too, but we have to wait’

‘You’re so slow sometimes Connor’ said Rana ‘when we filed for divorce yesterday I also signed a lease on this flat, my own place, OUR own place if you want it to be?’

‘What?’ the reality suddenly dawning on Kate lighting her face up in delight ‘Are you serious?’

 ‘Deadly’ said Rana smiling ‘I told you, I know what I want, who I want and I want my life with you, I mean I totally understand if it’s too fast for you, you don’t have to move in, but I needed to have somewhere where we could be together, whenever we wanted, for as long as we wanted, so I did it’

Kate pulled Rana into her arms and kissed her.

‘I can’t believe this, jeez Rana, once you go for something you really go for it don’t you ?’

‘Hardly been at speed has it Kate? But you’ve been so patient with me, now it’s our time, so… what do you reckon? I want us to start the rest of our lives together and I never want another morning without you next to me’

‘If every morning is going to start like this one did we’re going to have to set the alarm really early’

‘I can live with that’ said Rana with a wink

They both laughed and knew that their journey together had now properly begun.


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate & Rana start domesticity...

Rana gave Kate the grand tour of her new home, which took all of three minutes.

‘Well here’s the kitchen & living area’ gestured Rana.

‘And how much use is the kitchen going to get?’ teased Kate

‘Er, I’ll have you know I’m actually a bit of a culinary genius Ms Connor, just because you haven’t seen it yet!'

‘Really?’ said Kate, genuinely surprised.

‘Absolutely!!, Great British Menu, Masterchef, Bake Off, all of them, I’m always looking for new ideas’

‘You’re kidding me?’

Rana laughed ‘Just because you can barely butter a slice of toast doesn’t mean we’re all like that!’

‘Well this just keeps getting better’ said Kate ‘Any more hidden talents?’

‘Loads…’ said Rana with a seductive wink ‘which leads me nicely on to the bedrooms’

‘This is the guest room, figured I could rent it out if money ever got tight’

‘Very sensible’

‘Imrans suggestion, can’t take credit for it, he reckoned for the small amount more it would give me more space and a financial option if I needed it’

‘Clever fella your brother’

‘And this’ said Rana shyly, opening the door ‘is our room, if you want it to be, but like I said’ rushed Rana suddenly panicking ‘there’s no rush, you can take your time and just stay over whenever you want in the meantime’

‘Babe’ said Kate taking Ranas hands and kissing her lightly on the lips ‘ I can’t think of anything I’d love more than to have ‘our room’, but….’

‘But what?’ asked Rana her face falling, had she done this all wrong, pushed Kate too fast, after all, Kate had never really lived properly with a partner, Caz had always been away, maybe she didn’t want that much commitment. ‘Is it too much commitment, I’m sorry, I just didn’t want…’

‘Rana!!’ interrupted Kate ‘stop it, I was just going to say… but I will have to pay half of everything, we should keep everything fair and equal, do it properly if we’re doing it’

Ranas face flooded with relief. And she kissed Kate long and hard. ‘I love you so much’

‘Good, because I love you too and don’t ever worry again about my commitment to you, I would literally lay my life down for you, I know I never want anyone else, as the Bee Gees said ‘If I can’t have you, I don’t want nobody baby’

‘Except Sophie…’

‘Shut it’ said Kate rolling her eyes, ‘are you ever going to let that lie…?’

‘Eventually, when I get bored of teasing you’

‘I’ll tell Alya tomorrow that I’m moving out’

‘Sure she’ll be delighted for us!!’ said Rana sarcastically, of everyone on the street it was still Alya giving them the hardest time.

‘I’ll be back in a minute’ said Kate pecking Rana then heading out of the door.

‘Wait… what?’ said Rana confused

‘I’ll be right back, love you’

 

Rana sat down on the big comfy sofa and looked around her, her first real home of her own and there really was no one she’d rather share it with. She had thought about just being there on her own for a while, just to get some independence. She’d never lived on her own before, but the more time she spent with Kate, the more time she wanted to spend with her and waking up with her that morning had been all the convincing that Rana needed to ask Kate to move in with her. She wanted to be with that woman for the rest of her life. She was sure it wouldn’t be perfect, she knew that she had bad habits herself and was pretty certain Kate would drive her up the wall with some things, but, love conquers all and they had enough love for each other to survive any caps left off toothpaste..

‘Shit’ suddenly murmured Rana to herself, in all the excitement of the day she had completely forgotten that although the flat was furnished she didn’t actually have anything else she’d need, here she was asking Kate to stay and she didn’t even have any bedding, idiot! All this was supposed to be perfect but it looked like she’d have to go back to the Nazirs for another night.

The buzzer went just then and she buzzed to let Kate up.

She opened the door just in time for Kate to trip over the duvet she was carrying and land unceremoniously on the floor at Rana’s feet.

‘Oh my god, Kate, are you ok’ she laughed as Kate tried to untangle herself and get back up.

‘I might need a bit of nursing’ she said rubbing her elbow. ‘I figured we might need some bedding if I was staying over’

‘You are the best, I thought I was going to have go back to Yasmeens again!!’

‘You are such a tool sometimes Rana, fancy a cuppa?’

‘Er… I’ve got a kettle but nothing else’

‘You do however have a genius girlfriend though’ said Kate pulling two mugs and half a carton of milk from inside one of the pillow cases.

‘Tea bags?’

Kate reached into her back pocket and pulled out 4 tea bags ‘even got one for the morning’

Rana pulled Kate to her. ‘I do believe we’re the perfect team, I really thought I’d screwed it up then, making all the promises about never spending a night away from you again and not thinking about the basics’

‘You were pretty busy starting a divorce, leasing a flat, booking a hotel…you can be forgiven I think’

Rana went to switch the kettle on and Kate snuggled into the back of her, moving Rana’s hair to one side so she could kiss her neck, her arms round her waist. Rana tilted her head to one side to expose more of her neck to Kates lips.

‘Shall we take this to OUR bedroom’ murmured Kate into Rana’s neck.

‘Mmmm, I think we should’ replied Rana in a whisper, took her girlfriends hand and led her to their new bedroom collecting the bedding on the way.

\---- - - ---- ------ - - ----- - ------ - -

 

Kate woke up the next morning to find Rana trying to sneak out of the bedroom, clothes in her hand.

‘Morning angel’ she murmured

Rana turned and smiled ‘Morning beautiful, sorry, I was trying not to wake you’ and returned to give Kate a kiss.

‘Where were you going?’

‘Just to get us some things for breakfast’

‘Can’t I just have you?’ said Kate pulling Rana back down onto the bed and peppering her with kisses.

Rana laughed trying to escape Kates onslaught.

‘As a medically trained professional I can tell you that THAT, will not sustain you through your day’

‘I beg to differ’ Kate said playfully pinning Rana down

Rana gave in and kissed Kate, she could never get enough of those soft warm lips on hers ‘You are such a bad influence’ she muttered between kisses.

‘I like to think so’ replied Kate making no attempt to stop

‘But I’m still off to do breakfast’ said Rana suddenly pushing Kate upwards and wriggling free looking very pleased with herself. ‘I’ll be back in 10’

 

20 minutes later the two women were back in bed with Croissants, Jam and tea. Rana had had bigger plans but then remembered when she got to the Co-op that she didn’t have anything to cook with or in fact eat off…

‘Fancy a trip to Ikea today?’ asked Rana. ‘We can kit out the place, with the basics at least, start making it properly home? ‘

Kate looked at Rana with big soppy eyes ‘there’s nothing I’d like more’ she said softly ‘that gave me butterflies thinking about making this our home’

Rana leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. ‘Our home. Sounds good doesn’t it?’

‘Can I get a hot dog?’ Kate asked grinning

Rana rolled her eyes! ‘If  you must! I’m going to need to collect the rest of my things from Yasmeens too’

 ‘I’m going to have to break it to Alya that I’m moving out as well’

‘We’ll do that together, only seems fair’ said Rana dropping jam on her chest which Kate instantly leant down to kiss/lick off

‘Waste not want not’ she smiled up at Rana.

‘You mean any excuse for a cheeky kiss of my boobs’ said Rana laughing

‘I didn’t know I needed an excuse’ said Kate looking up at her seductively and continued her kisses across Ranas chest, pausing briefly to take her nipple between her teeth, biting gently, feeling the nipple stiffen in her mouth.

Rana moaned. ‘We’ll be going nowhere if that continues’ she said huskily

‘Is that such a bad thing?’ asked Kate, desire in her voice  as she moved the breakfast things off the bed then lay her naked body on top of Ranas. Her mouth found Rana’s lips, parting them with her tongue as they kissed. ‘I’m in no rush to go anywhere’ Kate said breathily as she started to move her fingers across Rana’s skin.

Rana squirmed beneath the touch and she started to reciprocate, kissing Kate deeper, her hands roaming Kates body.

‘Ikea can most definitely wait’ she said.

\--- - - --- - ------ - - - ----

When they finally managed to get out of bed they borrowed the Bistro van and headed round the M60.

They wandered round the aisles, blue bag over Kates shoulder, Rana’s arm linked through hers.

‘These are nice’ said Kate picking up some garish cushions

‘Oh Kate’ said Rana smiling sadly ‘I see your fashion sense is reflected in your choice of soft furnishings’

‘Alright Kelly Hoppen’ said Kate pretending to be offended. ‘What about these?’

‘Now those I like, get them in the bag’

 

 Rana got most excited in the market place; she seemed to want to buy every kitchen implement available. Kate watched on in awe as item after item was placed in the bag.

‘Er, I think we’re going to need a trolley’ laughed Kate ‘What is going on with you?’

‘I love kitchen stuff’ said Rana unable to keep the joy from her voice ‘ I can’t wait to start cooking for us’ she continued as a colander and pan set reached the trolley ‘Ooh, a pasta maker’

‘Are you actually kidding me?’ said Kate open mouthed at the rapidly filling trolley

Rana laughed at the shocked look on Kates face. ‘I told you last night, I love cooking. Zee just never let me, he was the chef, I was chief washer upper’

Kate kissed her

‘What was that for?’

‘ I love learning new things about you. I love that you can still surprise me and I love knowing that we still have so much still to learn about each other’

Rana smiled and kissed her again, not fazed at all by kissing her girlfriend in public anymore. She was in love and she didn't care who knew it.

‘I am going to have dinner on the table for you every night Ms Connor’ she said smiling and piling in plates, glasses and a random potato ricer. Kate raised her eyebrow in question.

‘Can’t have lumpy mash can we’ said Rana sheepishly

 

As they reached the checkout Kate suddenly asked ‘How about a house warming party?’

‘Really? Who would we invite? There’s hardly anyone we like, or speak to!’

‘Well, there’s my family, Alya if she’s still talking to us when I tell her I’m leaving. There’s Rosie & Sophie, Imran of course, Zee and Yasmeen if you like, Daniel. You could invite Liz, Ali, Moira?’

‘Moira!!!’

‘Well, maybe not Moira’ conceded Kate ‘but it would be nice to get together with our friends, celebrate our new home with them.'

Rana smiled again at the thought of their home, a home she shared with Kate. ‘Lets do it next Saturday then. Give us time to get stuff ready’

‘Yay’ said Kate ‘Can I have my hot dog now?’


	6. The housewarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate & Rana have a housewarming party at the new flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long coming. It's been a busy time and I've struggled with two different stories I've wanted to tell and which of the fics to add them too. I'm continuing this one with my original plan and going to take 'Out of the Darkness' in a different direction.
> 
> Essentially this chapter is just a bit of a filler to move the story along a bit and to try and get back into writing again as it's been so long and I've really not been feeling it, so apologies if it's a bit rubbish.
> 
> **** Just a little paragraph update at the end to lead into the next chapter****

 

The following Saturday Rana was busy with the hoover & duster trying to make the flat immaculate before their guests arrived. In fact she was getting a little manic.

‘Babe, relax’ said Kate as she set glasses up on the kitchen counter. ‘No one will be looking at how shiny our surfaces are’

‘I just want it to be perfect though’

‘Come here’ she said grabbing hold of Rana’s hand and pulling her towards her. She held her hands loosely down by their sides. ‘Look at me, It’s just friends and family coming for a few drinks. No big deal’

‘But it is a big deal to me’ said Rana looking down ‘I feel like I need to prove myself, show everyone that I’m good enough for you’

‘Two things’ said Kate gently, she hated seeing Rana look so vulnerable ‘Number one, there’s no doubt anywhere that you’re good enough for me, you’re perfect for me and number two, I couldn’t care less what anyone else thinks anyway. I know how lucky I am to have found you’

Rana raised her head and smiled. ‘I’m sorry’ she said furrowing her brow. ‘It’s just that I know there are so many people that doubt that is for real. They probably think this a phase and that I’m messing you around. I just want to prove that this _is_ real for me, that you’re my soulmate, the love of my life and that I plan on being with you forever, or as long as you still want me anyway’

‘Rana’ said Kate as reassuringly as she could, looking into Rana’s eyes ‘Stop it, I love you. I’m never going to stop wanting you and we have nothing to prove to anyone. Ok?’

Rana smiled ‘I just love you so much’

‘I love you too, now get that hoover put away!’

\--- - --- - - ----- - - ----- - -

When 7pm arrived Rana was fiddling nervously with the bottles and glasses on the kitchen worktop. She felt Kate's arms snake around her waist. Rana put her hands on Kate's and leant back into her, tilting her head slightly so a gentle kiss could be placed on her neck.

'It's going to be fine' said Kate softly trying to ease her girlfriends nerves 'my family already love you' 

 At that moment the buzzer went and Kate went to allow the first guests entry.

'Hiya, come on up'

The door opened and in walked Sophie & Rosie bickering away as usual.

'The place looks great' exclaimed Sophie hugging first Kate then Rana warmly.

'It does' said Rosie sounding surprised 'i thought it was gay men that were supposed to have all the taste'

'Rana has impeccable taste in everything' said Kate with a wink

'Oh please' said Sophie rolling her eyes and laughing. She turned to Rana 'How do you put up with that ego?' 

Rana laughed as Kate poured each of them a prosecco.

'To new beginnings' toasted Sophie raising her glass.

Rana still marvelled at how Sophie had managed to forgive her and Kate so readily and accept their relationship. She was sure she wouldn't have been that generous given the circumstances. 

'When's Imran coming?' asked Rosie. The others exchanged glances, smirking. Rosie had Imran fully in her sights but he had no intentions of being captured by his assistant. In fact they all knew he was actually a little bit terrified of the elder Webster sister.

The door buzzed again 'maybe that's him' said Rana cheerfully and pressed the entry button.

It was Carla, a bottle in each hand of course, she thrust the bottles at her little sister and pulled Rana into a hug

‘Can’t believe you want to live with my little scruff bag of a sister’ Carla said in mock shock

Rana grinned back with a raised eyebrow ‘Well, I can’t deny that even at this early stage there’s a lot of very strange habits that might need addressing’

‘Oi’ said Kate nudging Rana and glaring good naturedly at Carla ‘I am here you know!’

‘Oh, we know’ said the other two at the same time and laughed.

Rana took the bottles from Kate and headed to the kitchen to put them with the others.

‘Seriously though Kate' said Carla  'I’m so happy for you, you’ve been through so much to get here and it’s pretty damn sickening how clearly in love you both are’

‘Thanks Sis’ Kate replied smiling ‘I’m having to pinch myself sometimes,. I'm scared it's too good to be true’

Rana returned to the two women and slipped her arm around Kates waist.

‘Are Johnny & Jenny still coming?’ enquired Rana

‘Yeah, they said they’d be over shortly, Gem & Henry are taking the first shift behind the bar, then they’ll to come over later when Dad & Jenny get back’

‘Oh good, Gemmas a right laugh, some of the conversations between her & Rosie have made me cry laughing’ said Rana ‘We might need more alcohol though’ she finished sounding concerned.

‘Babe’ said Kate smiling ‘My dad runs the pub, lack of alcohol is not going to be an issue’

‘Good point, well made’ smiled Rana pecking Kates lips ‘Right, I’m off to mingle’

Zeedan, Yasmeen & Alya had just arrived. Yasmeen had brought her special Biryani which was pounced on immediately by Imran. Whether that was because he was hungry or needing to escape Rosie’s attention was not quite clear.

Kate was talking to Sophie & Rosie when she noticed Rana deep in conversation across the room with her dad. It brought a smile to her face that her girlfriend looked so at ease around her family, she really was part of the Connor clan now.

‘It’s good to see you looking so happy love’ Johnny was saying to Rana. ‘I know this has been hard on you’

‘Thanks’ Rana replied ‘You have an amazing daughter and I wouldn’t change anything, don’t get me wrong, I wish it had happened differently, but if I had to go through what I have, I’d do it again every time.’

‘It must be hard though, without your family behind you, but…if you ever need anything just let us know’

‘I can’t lie, even after the way they treated me, I do miss my parents. I just wish I could share how happy I am with them. I want them to be part of my life, to know their grandkids, to be pleased for me’

‘Grandkids?’ Johnny smiled

Rana blushed ‘Well yeah, one day I hope’

‘They’re missing out on so much Rana love, they’ll come round. I’m sure of it. I mean it took me a while with our Kate and look at us now’

‘She’s lucky to have you, all of you’ said Rana sadly as Johnny pulled her into a hug, an idea coming into his head.

\--- - - ---- ---- - - ----- -

By midnight everyone had gone.  Johnny & Jenny back to The Rovers to release Gem & Henry, who, having arrived late had then led the charge into town with Rosie, a reluctant Imran, Sophie, Alya and Carla in tow to continue the party. Yasmeen, Michelle & Robert had helped tidy up a bit then headed home themselves. Kate & Rana sat next to each other on the sofa, Rana’s head resting on Kates shoulder.

‘I’m knackered’ said Kate

‘Hmm, me too’ replied Rana stifling a yawn.

‘Went well though didn’t it?’ said Kate nudging Rana ‘Told you there was nothing to worry about’

‘Yeah, you were right. I really enjoyed myself’ Rana said tilting her head up to kiss her girlfriend.

‘What were you talking to my dad about for so long? Apart from about how amazing I am obviously’

‘Loads of stuff really. Then he was asking about my parents’

‘Oh, I’m sorry babe’ said Kate instantly concerned as she knew what a sore topic it was for Rana.

‘No, it’s fine’ interjected Rana quickly ‘He was great, really understanding and told me you were all there for me whenever I needed anything’

Kate smiled. ‘You’re one of us now, there’s no escape’

Rana laughed ‘Is that a threat or a promise?’

‘Oi’ said Kate playfully punching Rana.

‘I was saying how I wanted them to know their grandkids’ she said tentatively, nervously looking for Kates reaction ‘One day’ she added

‘Grandkids?’ said Kate

‘That’s exactly what your dad said’ smiled Rana still nervous

Kates eyes filled with tears as she looked at Rana ‘You think about that?’

‘Hell yeah, I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have children with. Have you not thought about it?’

‘Oh babe, I’d love to have children with you’ Kates smile was so wide ‘One day’ she quickly added too. ‘I love you so much and I want the whole package. House, wedding, children!’

Rana changed her position so she was straddling Kates thighs, one knee either side of her. She cupped her face in her hands and leaned forward to place her lips on her lovers. She kissed her softly & lovingly, then pulled back and whispered, looking into the brown eyes that melted her heart every time she looked at them. ‘Shall we go to bed?’

‘Yeah’ whispered back Kate ‘I’m knackered’

‘Me too’ smiled Rana and gestured towards the kitchen ‘That lot can definitely wait until the morning!!’

‘Last one to bed cleans up’ shouted Kate and made a bolt for the bedroom with Rana in hot pursuit. They hit the doorway together with Rana sticking out a sly foot to send Kate sprawling as she hurdled her and landed first, triumphant on the mattress.

‘Lie in for me in the morning’ said Rana smugly as Kate crawled up onto the bed.

‘Referee!! I demand an inquest’

‘Nope, no rules means no inquest’ laughed Rana as she removed her clothes and got under the duvet. ‘Stop sulking and get in here’

Kate threw her clothes on the floor and snuggled down beside her girlfriend.

‘Ok, you win, but these injuries will need some TLC in the morning’

‘Deal’ smiled Rana and turned her back on Kate holding her arm around her. ‘Good night Kate Connor’

‘Good night Rana Habeeb’ murmured Kate into Rana’s neck as they drifted into an exhausted but happy sleep.

\--- - - ----- - - - - --- 

 

The next morning Kate was staring at the remnants of her poached egg on toast at Roys Rolls.

‘Are you kidding me?’ Kate asked her dad as if he’d gone insane.

‘Kate you have to move forward with this. I know you’re just being protective and rightly so, but I don't think it's what Rana wants’

‘She’s one of us now, you said so yourself’

‘But it’s not the same is it love? You know that deep down. I do totally understand your reasons but look at what she’s given up for you. Please, just think about it, for me?’

‘Ok. I’ll think about it’ said Kate a confusion of emotions running through her mind. Mostly it was anger and fear she felt, but she couldn't shake the overwhelming love she felt for Rana. It was so conflicting, she really did need to think this through and the consequences or rewards it might hold for both of them.


End file.
